Sin importar
by Blankaoru
Summary: No puedo evitar de vez en cuando escribir este tipo de historias. Ee un Kaoru Kenshin corto y de único episodio. Espero les guste.


Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki y yo solo me entretengo un poco con eso.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Sin importarme

Acto único.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

No puedo.

No debo.

Si me viera mi padre… ¿qué pensaría de mí?

¿Que malgastó la educación que me dio, los consejos, la sabiduría, la disciplina?

¿Se decepcionaría de mí?

Y sin embargo… en este momento, tal vez todo eso ya no pueda importarme.

Hoy, que la oscuridad inunda mi habitación y que he notado su silueta acercarse en la penumbra… que mi corazón late tan fuerte que estoy segura que él puede escucharlo claramente mientras me toma por la cintura… ya no… me importa.

El calor y la humedad son insoportables en esta noche sin luna, donde las sombras se adueñan de todos los rincones de la casa. Un pequeño faro en mi dormitorio me hacía compañía en la soledad nocturna, espantando temores y esperando a ese hombre. Quizá la dejé a propósito como única guía hacia mi persona… ya no lo sé.

Sabía que hoy vendría. Estaba segura de ello. Podía haberme apostado la cabeza …

Hace dos días, cuando fue al mercado a por víveres, no pude acompañarle debido a labores que requerían mi atención en casa… inesperadamente el cielo se cubrió descargándose con rabia; el viento rugió como el tigre y el agua pronto corría por la calle buscando su propia libertad. Entonces lo supe. Él no volvería esa noche. Y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podría. Seguramente entre Tae, Yahiko y Tsubame lo convencerían para resguardarse con ellos.

Seguramente no les hizo caso, trató de regresar y comprobó que el puente se habría ido junto a la fuerte corriente del río y por eso tuvo que volver a Akabeko al comprobar que no podía saltar desde una ribera a otra.

Quizá le obligarían a quedarse allí mientras pasaba todo y le atenderían bien por ser amigo. Era fácil para mí, imaginar con cierta satisfacción culpable, que él se paseaba de un lado para otro tratando de averiguar si la lluvia y el viento habían amainado, deseando volver a verme. Posiblemente no habló, salvo que hubiese querido infundar ánimos en alguien y estuvo sentado en un rincón cuado nadie lo veía o cuando había terminado de ayudar a los demás, con las compras rodeándolo, buscando soluciones ante una realidad que le decía que ni siquiera él, siendo un experto espadachín podía ganarle a la naturaleza.

Yo por mi parte he estado bien… mi vieja casa ha aguantado sin problemas el temporal y aun he tenido víveres para mantenerme algunos días más sin su aparición.

Pero Kenshin siempre se preocupa demasiado por mí y eso a él no le habría bastado para darle tranquilidad.

Supe que vendría cuando esta mañana la lluvia y el viento dieron tregua… y los hombres salieron a ver los daños y a reparar el puente. Tuve la certeza de que Kenshin, afanoso ayudaría en su reconstrucción… mi corazón me lo decía…

Esta tarde no llegó. El Sol bajó y sólo pude pensar en esperar a que llegara. Sabía que sería hoy, que estaría desesperado por regresar y que se arriesgaría, aún a pesar de que el agua volvía junto con la noche.

Vendría solo, pero con los víveres para asegurarse de que tuviéramos qué comer. Le habría dicho a Yahiko que se quedara con Tae, aunque estoy segura de que mi estudiante le habrá acompañado parte del camino.

Ordené mi casa durante el día, saqué brillo al piso para no tener tiempo de ponerme triste por su ausencia. Me di un baño y cepillé mi cabello hasta que secó y brilló bajo la luz que se retiraba. Me vestí con mi mejor ropa… después de dos días te vería. Me atreví a perfumar mi piel, guiada por algún tipo de instinto… pero cayó la noche. No pensé que tardarías tanto… y sin embargo te esperaba con una única lámpara encendida que pudiera guiarte hasta mí. No hacía falta nada más.

Sentí tus pasos… sentí el golpe de los víveres contra el suelo de la cocina y enseguida tus pasos nuevamente, más rápidos, decididos. Frente a mi habitación no dudaste; corriste la puerta y me encontraste junto a mi faro, cosiendo un kimono, con el enorme reloj a un lado.

Venías mojado, el cabello lleno de ramitas… un magullón en la mejilla derecha. Me obligué a aparentar calma y sonreírte aunque deseaba ponerme en pie y abrazarte.

Me miraste fijamente. Sentí el aire tensarse a medida que cerrabas la puerta y te acercabas sin dejar de hurgar en mis ojos en la búsqueda de una respuesta de mi parte.

Ya no te importaba.

El llevarme diez años, el sentirte mi guardián, el indigno. El maldito…

Sólo te acercaste.

Me incorporé y me abrazaste.

Con desesperación, con pasión… y supe que esta noche no habría vuelta atrás.

Me sostienes contra ti, mojando mi ropa, barriendo mi autocontrol y mis temores con respecto a un acercamiento entre nosotros. ¿Tú sabes como actuar, no? Sé que lo harás… he visto una decisión poco usual en tu mirada violeta que me abrasa y me arrastra contigo.

Buscas mi boca y te respondo, pensando en mi padre… ¿se avergonzará de mí por lo que hago?

Me siento insegura… como una niña… siento su mano raspando ligeramente mi piel suave, dándome caricias. Sus labios succionando los míos, su aroma impregnándose en mí… que el Cielo me ampare pero, yo realmente esperaba a este hombre.

Este hombre que sin proponérselo buscaba a una mujer y dio conmigo. Que empezó protegiéndome y terminó deseándome.

Lo vi en tu mirada, bajo tu aparente tranquilidad, en tus cambios de actitud. No te permitías demostrarlo abiertamente… sentía tus ojos sobre mí, ocultos bajo el fleco, siguiéndome con obsesivo celo. Observando a quien se me acercaba, hablaba conmigo, a quien entraba a mi casa. Al principio no me di cuenta pensando que era normal esa forma de ser en quien pensaba cuidarme aunque no se lo pidiera pero Tae me abrió los ojos… había cosas que te delataban. Jamás serías como el hermano mayor que pretendías ser, ni como el pacífico vagabundo… y ya lo sabías. Tus sentimientos están por encima de tu agradecimiento conmigo; quizá era así al principio, pero ya no lo es ni volverá a serlo mientras vivas cerca de mi.

Estoy segura de ello.

También te he observado y aunque me hables poco te he llegado a conocer mejor que nadie. Sé exactamente cuando me sigues, en qué noches duermes bien y cuando no aunque tu aspecto no lo denote. Cuando tienes pesadillas, cuando gritas buscando una redención que no llega estoy ahí, cuidándote, esperando a que despiertes y te atrevas a extender tu mano en busca de mi piel.

Y hoy es ese día.

Besas mi cuello y mis sienes totalmente hambriento, y te dejo. ¿Cómo negarte algo, amado mío? A estas alturas no podría hacerlo.

Juro por la memoria de mis antepasados que no quería enamorarme de ti. Que era cierto que no me importaba tu procedencia ni antecedentes cuando llegaste a mi casa. Serías una buena compañía en aquellos días en que veía como mi mundo y todo mi trabajo se derrumbaba. Te pediría consejo dada tu experiencia, te confiaría mis temores, podríamos charlar y reírnos. Te enseñaría graciosas historias de mi familia y te honraría y respetaría como al amigo maduro que eras. Pero algo falló, cambió¡no sé!... te esperaba impaciente cuando no venías y pensaba "si no fuera tan triste, tan callado… si no hubiera sido un asesino, si nadie lo volviera a molestar" y al final, como todo lo demás… terminó no importándome salvo el hecho de que vinieras conmigo.

Ignoraba todo lo que debiera pasar entre nosotros aunque una vieja amiga algo me comentó.

Y ahora, en este momento en que enredo mis dedos entre los cabellos de tu nuca y me doblas contra tí, pienso que aunque no tuviera idea de lo que podría pasar, deseo que suceda. Lo que sea… pero contigo.

Mi padre siempre me habló de la virtud de las jóvenes, del honor, de casarse con un buen hombre de mi edad y de ser sólo suya, asegurar el futuro y tener una vida tranquila y normal junto a él hasta que la muerte nos separe, dejando hijos en nuestro lugar. A eso yo aspiraba, eso quería. Más que nada en el mundo, deseaba tener la vida de la que me hablaba mi padre.

Pero contigo, Kenshin, que me abrazas y entierras el rostro en mi hombro, más calmado y sintiendo la paz aferrándote a mi cuerpo, sé que nada de lo que decía mi padre pasará… y sin embargo, por ti, mi amor, soy capaz de dejarme la piel en esta aventura de hacer mi vida contigo.

Ya no puedo, no quiero detenerme… dejando mis enseñanzas y mis sueños de lado… aun cuando esto que hacemos sea un sacrilegio… en el nombre del Cielo o del Infierno, yo te seguiría a donde fueras; aún dejando de lado mi anhelo de casarme, de conocer chicos, de llevar otra vida, de tener honor¡honor!… no los quiero si no estás conmigo.

Tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y me observas.

Dices amarme, entre susurros. Me suplicas que te permita quedar conmigo, que por favor, que por lo que más quiera… que no te deje…

Cierro mis ojos y asiento. De inmediato tu boca sobre la mía sella nuestro pacto.

Sin promesas que sabes no podrás cumplir… tanto así te conozco y a pesar de esa falta, te amo. No sé si el tiempo que estemos juntos sea mucho o poco pero, mientras me ayudas a desvestir y tiemblo de temor y deseo, me atreveré a vivir contigo todo lo que tenga que suceder, bueno o malo, dulce o amargo… sé que aunque no hagas promesas, siempre, SIEMPRE procurarás mi bienestar y que cuidarás de mí y que aún las malas épocas sabrán a miel mientras estés conmigo o tenga la certeza de que estés donde estés, guiarás tus pasos a mi persona al regresar.

Así como depositas besos sobre mi torso desnudo, me encargaré de poner esperanza en tu corazón para que confíes y sigas en busca de tu respuesta.

Asi como me sostienes con fuerza contra ti -como si quisiera escaparme-, seré tu bastón en todo momento y cuando sientas que no puedes más, podrás apoyarte en mí y yo te cargaré todo lo que sea necesario.

Esta seguridad y calor que generas al envolverme con tu cuerpo te será devuelto cada día en un tibio lecho que prepararé para tu descanso. En el hogar que formaré para que te sientas tan acogido como esta joven que besas y abrazas y que no desea otro lugar en el mundo que no sea este. A quien tocas como si fuera una muñeca que puede romperse en cualquier momento, a quien susurras palabras cariñosas, palabras de aliento cuando percibes el temor en ella.

Aun cuando entras en mí y puedo notar tu impaciencia, eres cuidadoso y pienso que difícilmente podría encontrar otro amante como tú, otro amor como tú. Me cubres con las mantas y me ofreces tu pecho para dormir y tus brazos para abrigarme. Te juro que desde siempre, tendrás mi falda para acomodarte sobre ella cuando gustes y cierres tus ojos imaginando un mundo perfecto.

Todo el esfuerzo, el tiempo, nada se perderá si es para ti. Y aunque lo hiciera es lo que quiero brindarte… cuando siento tu respiración pausada junto a mí y afuera la lluvia azotando nuevamente con fuerza esta vieja casa, pienso que nada de lo que dejo o podría dejarme me importa.

Contigo, mi amor, no podría importarme.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto único.

Septiembre 25, 2005.


End file.
